Masked Desire
by spriteofspritz
Summary: A masqurade ball. A secret love. Hogwart's annual Halloween ball is full of chemistry. Who is this man that Ginny loves and why does he do this to her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry and his friends do you think this would be a FANfic? No…

Ginny Weasley sighed and pulled her long dress over her head and turned to her friend Hermione. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Awesome," Hermione replied. Hogwarts was having their annual Halloween ball, but this year costumes were required. Ginny was going as Cinderella. She wore a flowing white dress that sparkled every time she moved. The arms were "see-throughish" and the bodice and skirt were silky. The skirt was long and trailed behind her. She wore a small, rignstoned, white mask. Her hair was curled in a delicate way. She was…gorgeous.

"Let's go," Hermione called. Ginny grabbed her bag and went into the common room.

Hermione herself was a fairy. She wore a purple dress that hugged her hips and reached the floor with a white pair of wings. She looked completely different. When Ginny walked in she realized that she wasn't the only one who noticed how pretty Hermione was looking tonight. Ron was staring at her, or rather her hips. He was a "caped man". Ginny laughed to herself as she thought about how that pretty much summed up his costume.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny asked.

"He's still getting ready," Ron said finally tearing his eyes off of Hermione.

"Well, we're gonna go without him. Come on Gin," Hermione said glancing at the clock. They hurried out. The minute they entered the Great Hall it was like they had entered an alternate universe. The Great Hall was lit up by the pumpkin lights hung from the ceiling, so there wasn't much light. A band was playing on a small stage. The tables were covered in black and set up around the room, so everyone could dance in the center. Everything in the hall screamed romantic and graceful, yet mysterious. Everyone was in costume, and she could barely recognize anyone.

"If you could all take your seats we could begin!" Dumbledore said loudly. Ginny and Hermione quickly grabbed their seats. The plates instantly filled with food. There was pork chops, soup, egg rolls, chicken, and even chocolate. Everyone started to eat. When everyone finished eating, the band started playing. Ginny and Hermione quickly got out on the floor.

"OH MY GOSH! I can't recognize anyone," Hermione yelled to Ginny.

"I know! At least you know who you'll be dancing with because you and Ron have already seen each other," Ginny yelled back. Hermione's cheeks turned crimson and she turned away.

The fast dances eventually ended and the band started a slow song. Ron immediately asked Hermione. Ginny sat alone wishing someone would ask her. Just as she was about to give up all hope a guy in a black shirt and pants, black cape, and black mask offered his hand to her. She smiled and took it. Ginny look at him as he led her to the floor. He was cute, diffidently cute, but Ginny felt like she already knew him. When they started dancing she felt a tingle where he touched her. Ginny stared into his eyes. They were green and she couldn't tear her eyes away. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled her closer. By their 5th dance she felt as if she knew him. Over his shoulder she spotted Hermione and Ron dancing. She waved and Hermione waved back. Everything was perfect.

"So…you found someone!" Hermione said to Ginny when they met at the drinks table.

"Ya, but I don't know who he is…" Ginny's voice trailed off.

"Have you guys talked?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, but I feel like I know him," Ginny replied with a smile.

"Hey Gin…you have got company!" Hermione said as she walked off towards Ron.

Ginny smiled and walked onto the floor with her masked man. He was the man she wanted to know but couldn't. He was her man of mystery. They got onto the floor and started dancing again. Ginny heard someone announce that this was the last dance of the night. Ginny rested her head on her mystery man's shoulder. A minute later she felt his fingers on her face. He lifted her head up, off his shoulder. Then, his fingers slowly went to her mask. He slowly lifted her mask off. Ginny felt her breath catch, afraid of what would happen next. The last dance song ended, but both of them stood still, looking into each others eyes. The room seemed awfully quite, but maybe it was just because Ginny felt herself not breathing. Then suddenly Ginny turned and ran from him.

When she reached her bed she sat down and wondered why she ran. "Am I scared? What does he think of me now?" she wondered. Ginny got up to get ready for bed. As she did that she noticed the note on her bed. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I enjoyed the evening with you immensely. Meet me behind the statue on the 6th floor tonight at 11:00._

_Your Masked Lover_

Ginny checked her watch. It said 10:57. She looked around to see if anyone was there to catch her sneaking out. Then, satisfied no one would catch her, she ran.

Ginny ran through the halls to the 6th floor as quickly as she could while still in a dress…and making sure she wasn't caught. When she reached the 6th hall she hurried down the hall. Suddenly, she noticed a shadow behind her. She turned around and saw Argus Filch creeping up slowly searching for someone. She ducked behind a door just in time.

"Who's there?! Don't try and hide from Argus Filch!" he cried out. Ginny tried to scrunch herself into a small ball so he wouldn't see her. She hoped he wouldn't hear her breathing.

"Eh well, I'll get you next time," Filch said slowly as he walked away. Ginny slowly relaxed. She peeked out to check if he was really gone and he was. Then, she checked her watch. It said 11:59. She quickly got up and ran to the statue.

When she reached the statue she noticed that there was an enormous space, like a hall, behind it. Quickly, she ducked into it. There he was, as gorgeous and mysterious as ever. He faced her and slowly removed his mask.

"Hello Ginny…"

Author's Note- My first Story. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I don't own HP. I'm just obsessed with him. If you do own him please message me with a price. lol

_**When she reached the statue she noticed that there was an enormous space, like a hall, behind it. Quickly, she ducked into it. There he was, as gorgeous and mysterious as ever. He faced her and slowly removed his mask.**_

"_**Hello Ginny…"**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny gasped and stepped back. Her mysterious man was horrible. This was disastrous. He even looked different than he had at the ball. All the joy and excitement she had felt before vanished as if it never existed. It was instead replaced by fear, disgust…and disappointment.

Ginny looked closer at him, trying to decide whether she was dreaming of if this was real. She noticed that instead of a black cape, he had a grey cape. And the eyes, his eyes were a cold silver. They cut through her with an icy blade.

"Surprised Ginny?" he said. Then he laughed a cold and evil laugh that reverberated off the walls. "You mysterious man didn't come. He's not great. But I'm here now and everything will be okay."

"What are you talking about? Why are you here?" Ginny wrenched her arm away when he tried to grab it. "**Don't touch me!**"

"_I thought you wanted it, Gin…" Then he advanced towards her, as if to take something from her that was not to be taken._

Ginny turned and ran. She ran away from this boy with the grey eyes and the evil laugh. She ran away from her dreams of a perfect guy. She ran away from everything. When she reached the Gryffindor common room she collapsed outside of the door. Her heavy sobs racked through her body.

It was her worst nightmare. She thought he would be wonderful. What happened to her masked man's cape, and his eyes? Why did they change? Was it something to do with magic?

Ginny turned around quickly when she heard footsteps. Hermione was skipping along happily. She had a smile on her pretty face and her hair looked as if it had a long night. Hermione's smile vanished when she saw Ginny.

"Gin! What's wrong? What happened? Is it something to do with the masked guy? Did he hurt you? If he did I'll kill him. I swear I will. There will be no safe place on earth for him!" Hermione's eyes flamed with anger.

"No…he was different. He didn't hurt me. I found a note by my bed when I came back. It told me to meet him behind the statue on the 6th floor at 11:00 p.m. When I went there he wasn't who I expected. He was horrible. His green eyes were grey, like ice. They cut through me like a knife. His cape was different too. Why does he like doing this to me? Why?" Ginny's voice broke off as she started sobbing again.

"Who Gin? Who? Who did this to you?" Hermione shook Ginny as if she could pool the answer out of her.

"_Draco._ Draco was there. He said I wanted it. He tried to grab me. I ran away then. I still remember what he said." Ginny shuttered.

"What? What did Draco say? Draco…wow," Hermione whispered.

"_Surprised Ginny?" he said. Then he laughed a cold and evil laugh that reverberated off the walls. "You mysterious man didn't come. He's not great. But I'm here now and everything will be okay."_

"That barely makes any sense. It's as if he's two people. Did he say anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes he did." Ginny wiped the tears from her face.

"What else did he say?"

"_I thought you wanted it, Gin…" Then he advanced towards her, as if to take something from her that was not to be taken."_

"Gin, what have you done to Malfoy to make him think you want it?" Hermione asked in a hollow voice.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "I really don't know."


End file.
